Killjoys Resurrected
by Kanaria-san
Summary: The Killjoys are resurrected into a strange town they cannot leave and Grace is now 25. Korse has been defeated but there is a darker evil. Lord Mandalor. WIth the help of their newly acquainted friends, The Killjoys will defeat evil. Or will they?
1. The beginning

Party Poison opened his eyes and breathed in heavily. His chin ached from where he had been shot by Korse, executive of BL/ind. Hadn't he died? He thought he had, but obviously not!

He sat up and looked around; his brother (Kobra Kid) and their two comrades (Fun Ghoul and Jet Star) were also sitting up. Each one of them seemed as dazed as the other.

"What happened?" Kobra was the first to speak.

"I thought I'd died!" Ghoul was next.

"Where's Grace? Is she okay?" Poison had not noticed the petite little girl, with her untamed hair, anywhere.

"Grace is fine!" a new voice spoke as a young girl jumped down from a rafter above their heads. "But she's changed since you last saw her!"

"What happened to us?" Jet Star looked at her. She was quite cute, short and incredibly thin. She had black hair tied into bunches, bright green eyes and deathly pale. She wore a black and green striped T-shirt with black shorts over black and green stripy tights. Around her ankles and wrists someone had tied strings of bells too, and they make a beautiful noise whenever she moved. She was cute.

"It's gonna seem pretty crazy to you, but you died! You've been dead for a while! Grace is twenty-five now! I brought you back to life!" the girl looked down at her feet as the Killjoys stood up.

"Okay. Who are you?" Poison moved closer to the girl.

"My name's Joanna Seraphim. Most know me as Explosive Angel. Grace has been helping me out quite a lot!" Joanna replied, then she stood up and walked to a door. "Come with me, Grace wants to see you again!" then she left through the door with the Killjoys following.

They walked through a makeshift town, passing children who cried out in pain as knife wounds opened up, women crying for their dead loved ones and men training for an attack.

"We made this refugee camp. It was Grace's idea! She wanted to try and prevent the Draculoids from killing the innocent. We managed to kill Korse, but they have a new leader." Joanna kept walking, and Ghoul could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"So what's your story Joanna?" he asked.

"When I was three, my mum was murdered by BL/ind, I lived with my brother in his car. It was great. But two years ago, when I was thirteen, I got reckless, the Draculoids found me. My brother stopped them from hurting me and got me to safety, but they exploded his leg. He died of blood loss. He died in my arms. All I want to do, is kill the men that did it!" more tears rolled down Joanna's cheeks. Ghoul gently squeezed her shoulder.

A large tent came into to view and outside it stood a young man with blonde hair and purple clothing. He had a tail and ears, rather like those of a cat. As soon as he saw them he ran up to Joanna and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"Hi Odd!" Joanna smiled.

"Hey Jo, you little angel! I see you managed it!" the man, Odd, laughed. "Grace! She did it!"

Out of the tent ran a tall young woman. It had to be Grace! It had to be! Poison found himself running towards her. He lifted her into his arms and let a tear of happiness roll down his cheek!

"PP, I missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever!" she smiled at him as he put her down and then she hugged the other Killjoys. "I missed you all!"

As the beautiful reunion continued, Odd excused himself for his training and Jo excused herself, looking only for a way that she could cry in private.

Seeing their reunion, made her wish she had managed to save her mother and her brother. As she walked further out of safety into the desert, she began to realise that no matter how hard she tried, she could never bring her family back.

When she turned around, she saw how far away from safety she was, she did not want to go back there, not quite yet. No, she would wait for them to realise she was gone. She often did that. So she continued walking, the warm sand transferring it's heat to her feet.

By the time she heard the footsteps behind her, it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I welcome any of your own characters. And I would like someone to create a character as Odd's little brother and Joanna's crush. If you do create your own character please include:<em>**

**_Name: _****_Age: (no younger than 15)_****_Alias: _****_Appearance: _****_History: _****_Weapons: _****_Personality: _****_Extras:_**

**_Thank you for all characters_**


	2. The first encounter

Odd heard the engines first and started searching for Jo, his little angel. He searched everywhere but couldn't't find her.

He ran to where Grace and the Killjoys were stood and grabbed Grace's arm.

"I can hear them, but I can't find Jo anywhere. I'm worried about her! She's usually in the training tent when she hears them but she isn't!" he blurted. Then he noticed Grace staring at something.

He looked at where she was looking to see a Draculoid holding Jo still and holding a gun to her head! Next to them stood Lord Mandalor, the evil master of all evil.

Mandas, as they called him, wore a long black hooded cloak, hiding his face. Odd hated that man, he had taken the life of his pregnant mother, now he had Jo and he wasn't going to let his little friend die too.

Jo was like a younger sister to him, she was always there for him!

Mandas walked forwards, to the boundary he could never cross, followed by the Draculoid bringing with him a struggling Jo. Odd walked to the boundary and stood facing Mandas.

"Let her go!" he stared at Mandas. The only reply he got was a horrible, mocking laugh from the Draculoid. Mandas held his razor sharp nails to Jo's neck causing her to flinch. "Don't you dare!" then without warning Mandas took hold of Jo's arm and dug his nails into her skin making her cry out as blood flowed out of the markings. Then Mandas threw her over the boundary into Odd's arms. Then Mandas and the Draculoid left.

Odd gently picked Jo's small body in his arms and carried her through the gathering crowd to the tent they shared.

He put her down so she was sitting on the bed and gently wiped away her tears. Then he hugged her and held her face into his neck.

"It's okay Jo, my brother will be here soon!" he gently whispered to her.

Suddenly, a brown haired girl burst into the tent. She had dark brown eyes and her straight shoulder-length brown hair was streaked with dark green. She wore a blue vest over a green shirt, blue denim Capri's layered over green leggings with green sneakers on her feet. On the right-hand side of her vest was stitched a dark blue sword holder with a menacing looking sword held in it.

"Where is she?" she shouted.

"Calm down Camelot Casper, Joanna is fine!" Odd growled at her. Jo looked up at her and faked a smile.

"Hi Cammi!" she felt so small compared to everyone else.

"Hey Angel." A slight smile appeared on Camelot's face, but it soon disappeared. "Why did you cross the border? You know it's dangerous! You could have died! You know that we can't defend you!"

"I know Cammi, but seeing Grace with her friends, I… I don't know, and just want Tocker back!"

"I know you do Angel, but don't do it again. I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"I know it. I promise I won't do it again!"

"Good!"

"Now, Camelot, please leave my tent! And find my brother, tell him what happened!" Odd snarled at her!

"Of course Odd, whatever you like! Although I doubt your brother hasn't heard!" Camelot smiled at Odd and blew a kiss to Jo before leaving the tent.

Jo looked up at Odd and smiled.

"I need to speak to Grace. I want to apologize to her!" she gave Odd a quick hug before turning to leave the tent.

"Just be careful Jo, my brother wouldn't be to happy if you get into a dangerous situation again!" Odd spoke gently to her.

"I know! Anyway, see you later big bro!" she walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Camelot Casper is a character I received not long ago, if you can create a character for me, please include:<em>**

_**Name:  
>Age: (no younger than 15)<br>Alias:  
>Appearance:<br>History:  
>Weapons:<br>Personality:  
>Extras:<br>**_

_**If you are creating a character for Odd's brother/Joanna's crush, please inform me. LY ALL**_


End file.
